Daisy Come Home
by chloeyo
Summary: Six months after the horrific chain of events that killed Lincoln and Hive, Coulson finds a broken Daisy and they have a heart to heart conversation.


Coulson walked into the alley where he knew the van would be. He knocked on the door but no answer. At first he wanted to go and search for her again. But then he realized that she had to come back eventually. So he used a S.H.I.E.L.D gadget to unlock the car and get in. He looked around and saw a set of monitors and keyboards, a mini fridge, and a little bed. But the one item that surprised him was the picture hanging next to the bed. It was a picture of the team on the bus. Ward was cut out of course, but other than that the picture was happy. He remembered when that picture was taken. They all took the night off to play Scrabble. She was so happy. And now look at her.

Suddenly the door opened and she got in without noticing him.

"Nice setup you got here."

She turned around and found Coulson.

"What the- Coulson what are you doing here."

"You know why I'm 's time to come home Daisy."

"Really? That's it? You think I'm just gonna go back because you tell me too?"

"We need you back at the base."

"No you don't. No one needs me."

"We do. SHIELD wouldn't be what it is today without your help."

"And now you can do it without me."

"Why did you leave, Daisy?"

"'Why did I-' I am doing everyone a favor Coulson. All I've ever done is cause chaos to anyone around me."

"That's not true."

"Oh really. Then tell me: why did Garrett get the GH formula, why did Trip die, why did the afterlife in humans attack you, or why did Lincoln die."

"Daisy, no one blames you for any of that."

"Well you should. I was the reason Ward was such a pain in SHIELDS ass. I'm the reason Lincoln joined. My dad killed anyone to find me. My mother started a war. Literally every relationship I've had in the past three years has ended in tragedy."

"Dammit Daisy what about me."

"What do you mean-"

"What about me. I care about you. We were close. So close that I told May you were the closest thing I had to a daughter. I'm still here. I haven't been hurt by anything you did. Listen Daisy, I know where you're coming from. Rosalind died because of me. You're one of the few people left in my life that I truly care about. I'm not gonna let you treat yourself like this. I'm not gonna let you go so easily."

"I appreciate that, Coulson. You've cared about me more than anyone else in my life. You gave me my first taste of what it's like to have a family. And thank you for that but- I'm done with S.H.I.E.L.D. I never should have joined. I regret everything."

"Everything? I know that's not true because you still have this.", he pointed at the picture over her bed. "I remember that day. We had just finished that mission with the ghost." he started to smile, "Simmons won by cheating and then Fitz came out with whipped cream on his face. I can't believe May did that."

"Simmons didn't cheat. British people just know more words than us."

"Fine."

Daisy began to smile at the picture.

"Those days were fun. We're all so different now. Fitz suffered brain damage, Simmons was trapped on a planet, May had to deal with her ex being a monster, you're the director now and you have a robot arm, and not to mention Ward-"

"Actually- I'm not the director. I stepped down."

"What why?"

"That's a long story.", his watch beeped. It was Mack. "What is it Mack."

"Pizza."

"Excuse me?"

"Can you get pizza on your way back"

"Sure. The usual?"

"You know it partner."

"K bye.", he hung up.

"Partner?"

"Yeah. After you left there were a lot of changes. Fitz is about to propose to Simmons this weekend."

"It's about time."

"I know right?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say next.

"Daisy, things might be different now, one thing that I know will never change is that a we will stand by you- through everything."

She stared back at the picture and started to cry. Coulson moved in and but his arms around her.

"Coulson- I want to. I want to come back but what if it happens again? What if I cause more destruction to our team. I can't take it if I- if I-"

"Hey. I you can't take it then we'll take it for you. And if the others give up on you, which is highly unlikely, you will always, always, have me."

His watch beeped.

"May needs me back at the base." He pulled away to look her in the eye, "You comin'?"

"Let's go."

They got out of the van and stood in the middle of the alley.

"Where's our ride AC?"

Then, right in front of her Lola uncloaked.

"Holy-"

"I know right? So cool."

"You know what'd be even cooler? If you let me drive it again."

"Hell no Daisy. Last time you drove her you wouldn't let me out until you finished doing donuts in the hanger."

"You coulda stopped me you know."

"Actually I couldn't have. I only had one arm."

"True.", she hopped into the passenger seat. "To the base?"

"No -we gotta get Mack's pizza first."


End file.
